sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
G.U.N.
The Guardian Units of the Nation, also known as G.U.N., is a worldwide military and law enforcement organization of the United Federation, encompassing army, navy, air force, and special forces branches. It is heavily involved in the war against Dr. Eggman's Eggman Empire, in defending the Federation, and also the world as a whole from more unusual threats such as the Black Arms or the Dark Gaia Creatures. G.U.N. has vast resources, including an army of soldiers and peacekeepers, fighter planes and other instruments of warfare. While G.U.N. receives orders from the President of the United Federation, it operates under the sole discretion of the Commander, who has been known to use G.U.N.'s resources to bring down enemies. History Past Fifty years ago, G.U.N. forces were responsible for the shutdown of Project: Shadow and the resulting deaths of Maria Robotnik and her grandfather Professor Gerald. Prior to his death, however, Gerald prepared a means of revenge against G.U.N. and the rest of the world using his creation Shadow the Hedgehog and Space Colony ARK. Sonic Adventure 2 When Shadow was reawakened by Gerald's grandson, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, he was mistaken for the world-renowned hero, Sonic, which lead G.U.N. to inadvertently arrest the wrong hedgehog. This resulted in clashes between G.U.N. forces, as well as both Eggman and Sonic's allies, one of which resulted in the destruction of Prison Island. However, G.U.N.'s error was subsequently made clear when Super Sonic and Super Shadow worked together to save the world from the plummeting ARK. Shadow the Hedgehog Not much later, G.U.N. would take the forefront in fighting back the Black Arms Invasion, with (presumably unwanted) assistance from Sonic and his friends, and were once again saved by Shadow when he confronted and defeated the Black Arms' leader, Black Doom. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) The defeat of the Black Arms resulted in Shadow being recruited as an agent of G.U.N., working alongside Rouge the Bat and Eggman's rebellious creation E-123 Omega. Shadow has now become an agent of G.U.N.. had requested Shadow to find Rouge as she has presumably been kidnapped by Eggman and being held at his base in White Acropolis. They are occasionally contacted by Shadow and Rouge for various purposes. Shattered World Crisis Thanks to the efforts of the Woodland Kingsmen, a G.U.N. aircraft carrier was able to move in close enough to Avalon to deploy aerial forces that began harassing the European Egg Army. However, this was brought to an end by Dr. Eggman, who single-handedly attacked and sank the carrier, seizing a plane as he did so in order to journey northward. In the midst of the Shattered World Crisis, G.U.N. initiated Operation: Triage, in which they provided support in keeping the world in order. However, this resulted in air and ground forces spread thin, which allowed the Egg Army the opportunity to seize more territory on Earth. Fortunately, G.U.N. received some help from the Freedom Fighters, whose relief efforts in Station Square helped pave the way for the arrival of Amanda Tower in the Letter of Gabriel. Days later in Westopolis, however, G.U.N. and local law enforcement came to stop an attack by mysterious monsters. Meanwhile, G.U.N. Commander Abraham Tower enlisted Team Dark and the Spider Troupe to invade the New Black Comet and set a detonator to nuke it, (the exact tactics directed by Dr. Julian Snively). Despite some complications, they were able to succeed in their mission. Despite their actions, one of the Black Arms, Eclipse the Darkling, and a new race named Dark Arms, managed to escape the explosion and landed on Angel Island. Having determined this, G.U.N. dispatched Team Dark with a Tele-Pod that allowed Snively to communicate with them to the island to locate and finish Eclipse and his charges. When it became evident that Eclipse intended to seize the Master Emerald, Snively ordered Team Dark to relocate it to a G.U.N. facility, something that Shadow agreed to but was thwarted in by Knuckles the Echidna. Eclipse subsequently managed to seize the Emerald, only for Knuckles to shatter it to keep it away from him and G.U.N. Eclipse managed to escape in a G.U.N. craft used by Team Dark to travel to the island, while G.U.N. forces later arrived to transport the remains of Eclipse's ship to a secure facility. A G.U.N. unit later located the last Chaos Emerald sought by the Freedom Fighters and Dr. Eggman, and told of their find to the Freedom Fighters. Unfortunately, the group was attacked by Metal Sonic, who overpowered them. The Freedom Fighters arrived in time to provide help and contacted G.U.N. to take care of the wounded. Weapons and technology * Robots/Piloted Mecha: G.U.N. has developed and utilizes numerous machine units that can operate independently, by remote, or with a pilot. These include: ** Giga Trooper: A humanoid exo-suit that allows its operator to battle foes of greater physical strength. ** Gun Hunter: A humanoid robot that can be equipped with various ranged weapons. ** Laser Hawk: Aerial attack drones named for their signature laser weapon. ** Rhino Spike: A robot that is able to protrude the spikes upon its body. ** Tele-Pod: A robot similar to the Laser Hawk that has been modified to serve as a two-way communicator. * Aircraft: G.U.N. also has a substantial fleet of flying vehicles, from helicopters and jet fighters to long distance shuttles and massive warships such as the Letter of Gabriel. These include: ** Blue Eagle: A bomber jetplane that drops bomb showers, and appears to be based on the Sukhoi Su-34 Fullback. * Motor Vehicles: G.U.N. has a number of motor vehicles for use on the ground, ranging from trucks to motorcycles, with jeeps notably falling in between. These include: ** G.U.N. Truck: A huge trailer that crushes anything in its way. ** G.U.N. Buggy: A basic military jeep. ** HMMWV: A large, strong Armored Personnel Carrier. * Firearms: G.U.N. soldiers and robots employ a number of different weapons, including conventional munitions and lasers. Bases G.U.N HQ : Main article: G.U.N. HQ G.U.N.'s headquarters is considered the most secure shelter on Earth. The President is taken there for safety when the Black Arms attack Central City. The underground fortress is heavily guarded by three mother computers, armed security cameras, and an immeasurable number of G.U.N. troops and mechs. It is located in a mountain near the sea. Prison Island : Main article: Prison Island A large jungle island used as a prison and research base by G.U.N., Dr. Eggman first came there to find G.U.N.'s secret weapon, which turned out to be Shadow the Hedgehog. Some time later, Sonic the Hedgehog was captured by G.U.N. due to a misunderstanding and imprisoned deep inside the island, but he was quickly rescued by Miles "Tails" Prower and Amy Rose. At the same time, Shadow, Eggman and Rouge the Bat attacked the island in order to take G.U.N.'s Chaos Emeralds. They succeeded and planted several explosives on the island, blowing it up as everyone escaped. However, the explosives had only destroyed G.U.N.'s main base and spilled toxic waste into the rivers. G.U.N. still has some overgrown paths and prison cells in the jungle, and they use them to hold captured Black Arms soldiers. Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:G.U.N. Category:Heroes